1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle level measuring and display device, and in particular to an electronically actuated level measuring and display device especially suited for a recreational vehicle in which the display is remotely displaced from the level sensing unit, which includes a display of increased indicators for enhanced refined level measurement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for determining when a vehicle such as a recreational vehicle is gravitationally level is known in the prior art. It is also well known that it is very important a recreational vehicle or other vehicles be positioned in a gravitationally level position for occupancy and use because of the employment of specific equipment onboard such as gas stoves, refrigerators and for sleeping. U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,649 issued to Preston, Aug. 2, 1988, shows a solid state electronic position indicating device which provides two indicators showing whether the vehicle is level or not through a pair of lights. U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,508 shows an electronic level measuring system for truck trailers which has an analog dial displaying the level position of the truck. Other devices are shown that use a pendulum to measure vehicle curve speed as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,593, issued to Sartor, Mar. 19, 1974 and an overload indicator for cranes shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,346,066, issued to Conrad, Apr. 4, 1944. One of the problems with the devices shown in the prior art is the lack of refinement in measuring particular level positions which make the leveling operation more difficult for the user. The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a very highly sensitive display which can switch scales to provide both a rough first measurement and a fine second measurement from the same display indicator using a plurality of optical indicators to aid in expediting the leveling operation.